1. Field
The invention relates to a release mechanism for a friction clutch used in automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Pull type clutches are well known in the art. They generally include a release mechanism that pulls a radially inner portion of a diaphragm spring toward a transmission to disengage the clutch.
One such apparatus includes a pressure plate and one pushes on the clutch pedal to make it operate. The pressure plate is mounted to the engine and a release bearing is mounted to the pressure plate on the transmission side. The release bearing can be disengaged by pushing it and releasing the snap ring and inserting a screwdriver between the bearing and the pressure plate, thus releasing the same from the wedge collar. This releases the pressure plate from the transmission. However, in some designs, the snap ring retaining the wedge collar to the pressure plate expands in high RPM use applications. If one shifts very fast, under adverse conditions such as often experienced in racing, the bearing can jump out of place causing the snap ring to jump out of place and be exposed, damaging parts and resulting in breakdown of the clutch mechanism requiring removal of the transmission.
There is a need for improving the release bearing and snap ring so that the transmission can be secured to the pressure plate, operate under high RPM conditions or adverse conditions and be quickly and easily released from the pressure plate.